


Words I Can't Say

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: Kaminaga returns home to a seemingly drunk Miyoshi. One who is frighteningly capable of uttering sweet nothings without the guise of disdain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms to know (I mean if you want lol) 
> 
> [1] Fushimi Inari Shrine - It is a popular and beautiful shinto shrine in Kyoto that has foxes as the messengers I̶'̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶t̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶l̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶n̶ ̶o̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶a̶y̶/̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶c̶o̶m̶m̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶l̶o̶l̶o̶l̶o̶l̶  
> [2] Ema - Wooden plaques that you write wishes/prayers on and there's lots of different designs on them! All proceeds go back to the shrine and you hang them up and they're super cute mhmm  
> [3] Awamori - An alcoholic beverage that is unique to Okinawa (a super popular vacation date spot) made with rice and there's lots of different ways to drink it! ...and no I've never tried it or drank alcohol ever lol e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶l̶e̶g̶a̶l̶

“Miyoshi’s gonna be mad…” Kaminaga mused as he glimpsed at the time from his phone screen, showing a mere minute past the nine o'clock departure; the final train to Tokyo passing him by with a gust of wind. Within moments, he’d gone from being hours apart to nearly an entire day until he got to see Miyoshi again.

He heaved a sigh and pressed a handkerchief at his face timidly to wipe away at the perspiration formed on his face, when he made the hasty decision to step on his heels and jolt to the closest train station. He’d spent nearly the entire day after the business trip had ended, sauntering throughout Kyoto in search of gifts to bring back Miyoshi; charmed that most would be to his liking and entertained the thought of taking him here for their upcoming anniversary.

Inevitably, Kaminaga was cursing himself for not keeping track of time as he only found himself sprinting back minutes before the arrival of the last train. Swinging a bag of souvenirs in one hand, he dejectedly strolled back into the city in search of a hotel and started texting Miyoshi in change of plans.

 _“Miyo~~~~ I missed the last train_ ｡･+ﾟﾟ(うд´｡)ﾟﾟ+･｡ _Tmrw night then?”_ He paused momentarily and quickly added an apology for the impending doom from his boyfriend. “ _I’m sorryyyyyy”_

Pondering as he passed by the Fushimi Inari Shrine, Kaminaga pursed his lips in consideration of praying to the gods a final time before his phone vibrated with Miyoshi’s reply. If he was mad, he’d only need to wait a measly three hours until he could return to the shrine. It seemed bad luck to do otherwise. “ _...I’ll be drinking your awamori as consolation♡ ”_

Kaminaga chuckled aloud to himself absentmindedly at Miyoshi’s futile efforts to agitate him and hesitated to send the image of the ema he drew on earlier of a certain someone. His drawing capability wasn’t a capability at all in comparison to Miyoshi’s, but with the fox like design on the ema, he couldn’t help but draw comparisons. Not to mention how fond he was of foxes. Staring back at the message, he’d nearly forgotten about the awamori bottle they brought back from their trip to Okinawa some weeks ago. As much as he wanted to drink it with Miyoshi, it would be better to spoil him given the circumstances. Foxes were hard to coax once agitated.

_“Drink as much as you’d like~ I don’t mind ♡♡♡♡ ”_

Scrolling through the camera roll on his phone and fixating on the image of the wish he’d written on the ema, he grinned at the selfish request with a feigned air of contriteness. He was evidently charmed with every mocking gesture and yet, the desire to hear Miyoshi’s raw affections only grew with more longing at every passing moment; even if it were just a single word. Though, the wish was a mockery in itself. Not even the gods would be able to help with Miyoshi’s intents of enamour guised with words of contempt and that in itself wasn’t bad at all. His bashfulness was rather endearing.

* * *

“Eh?!?!”

Curious onlookers on the busy train turned their attention to Kaminaga who was clutching at the handle from above and staring intently at his phone screen in disbelief; fingers quivering with eyes widened and mouth agape. Clearing his throat, he raised his face away from the device and wholeheartedly bowed his head; an array of apologies escaping him in embarrassment from his involuntary exclaim of surprise. Nervously smiling in an attempt to divert the amused eyes as they steadily returned to paying him no heed, he took a breath; the foolish grin never leaving his lips. He’d taken the first train back to Tokyo at the break of dawn and met with a client before running a few work errands, only having the time to head back to Miyoshi when evening hit. Fumbling with the bag of a cake he’d bought from the station as his eyes trailed back to the text on his phone screen, he found himself hesitating and blinking consecutively as if it would make the words disappear.  

 _“I’m lonely…”_ It was from Miyoshi. Kaminaga hadn’t messaged him the entire day while he was running around the city and as out of the ordinary as it was, it didn’t even hold a candle to the usually nonchalant boyfriend who was now capable of writing pleasant phrases without disdain. Or so he thought. As he was stumbling to reply, the once found grin on his lips had tilted into an evident frown at the newly received text. _“jk”_

Furrowing his brow at the perplexing message, Kaminaga was baffled at the term that Miyoshi was not prone to using. However, his tensions eased as he realized it was used in derision and that was definitely something that Miyoshi was more than prone to. He pursed his lips in wonder if Miyoshi was actually agitated that he hadn’t spoken to him the entire day before glimpsing at the new notification. _“Go fuck yourself.”_ He snorted aloud at the crude language as he felt a sudden regret for not visiting the shrine a second time when he had the chance. Thinking back, he couldn’t even remember if he’d ever heard Miyoshi cursing in the all the years that he’s known him. Not to mention that he had to suppress any unquenched desires during his business trip; though, he naturally failed and already did resort to such measures at his scarce moments of alone time. Just as he settled on the presumption that Miyoshi was peeved, his eyes followed the response and he found himself blushing even more so than he already was. _“Or me_ (✽´ཫ`✽) _”_

Scoffing at Miyoshi’s advances as he’d be reaching his destination soon, he felt a sudden anxiety that Miyoshi really was drinking to his heart’s content. Though, that was unlikely as Miyoshi had a high tolerance for alcohol and was usually the one taking care of his boyfriend in his drunken state. Looking back to the screen, he noticed the selfie Miyoshi had sent him with a flushed hue and cheeky grin as he was clutching onto a glass of awamori; the text beneath reading: _“If you’re too impatient and choose the former ♡ ”_ . He hastily glimpsed at his surroundings to make sure that no one was looking to his phone and worriedly replied as he departed the train station, utterly gracious as the tedious and lonely excursion with middle aged businessmen had finally come to a close.. _“_ ！Σ(×_×;)! _...coming home.”_

It was unlike Miyoshi to be so wasted and Kaminaga grimaced at the thought of what remained of the Okinawa liquor, reaching for his phone again when he felt the vibration as he crossed the street. _“When I haven’t even touched you? Kaminaga is so naughty_ (*;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;) _Perhaps I do draw a hard bargain after all ♡ ”_ Nearly stumbling as the device was slipping from his fingertips in surprise, he cleared his throat and mused that perhaps his boyfriend was attempting to rouse him torturously. He needed no further explanation as he was certain that the bargain that Miyoshi drew wasn’t the only thing that was hard.

Biting his lips as he inserted the keys into the door, he swung it open hesitantly to reveal Miyoshi who was sitting beneath a rectangular kotatsu and grasping a glass in his hands; swiveling it frivolously. Placing his personal bag onto the counter and removing the jacket donned over his shoulders, he approached Miyoshi cautiously before planting the bag of cake onto the wooden surface. An aroma of sweetened fruits and honey with the hint of alcohol musked throughout the room; the younger man pouring brewed tea into his glass, blowing at it and drinking steadily. Miyoshi looked up at him with a childlike gleam and crimson tint masking his visage before gripping at Kaminaga’s hands. He pressed a sloppy kiss at his wrist ardently and tugged at his palm, coaxing Kaminaga down to sit beside him.

“Hmm...welcome home…!” Miyoshi drawled before chuckling and taking another sip. He averted his eyes and focused his attention on the cocktail that had steam gently rising from the cup when he was pulled up into the older man’s lap.

Kaminaga eyed him suspiciously and pulled at the glass in Miyoshi’s clutch when it left his lips, sampling it briskly as the immediate warmth from the kotatsu and mixed drink took effect. He released a pleased hum at the taste as Miyoshi urgently turned to straddle him, nearly losing grasp of the drink in surprise. He met Miyoshi’s eyes who was beaming at him in anticipation and shuddered in disbelief. Lowering the drink, he planted a quick peck and savoured the distinct flavour of the awamori from the moistened lips.

“Miyoshi~ when I said drink as much as you’d like...I didn’t mean like this.” Kaminaga murmured and squeezed Miyoshi’s cheek teasingly when he noticed him clasping at the glass in his hand, prior to taking it away. He was softly snorting at the unrivaled sound of Miyoshi’s agitated whines as he was urgently wrapped around Miyoshi’s arms with a tightened hold, nearly coming undone and holding back a gasp. “N-No more for you…!”

Kaminaga found himself stumbling at Miyoshi's touch in sequential despair. The silent whimper that was forcing him to falter and the heated warning at his chest when fingers were playing at the fabric of his dress shirt. Miyoshi’s lips were parting ever so slightly to lay hot breaths at his neck, feeling goosebumps and a sudden chill sway any pulverizing notions he might’ve had. He gulped as Miyoshi gradually settled his face at his shoulder; strands of hair pressing down at his bare skin and an expression that appeared to have the capabilities to subdue all of his willpower. One of complete bedazzlement and bewilderment almost, as if the entrancing gaze that was following his own was making certain of his existence; the acceptance and realization that Kaminaga belonged to him. Kaminaga stifled a gasp as his eyes were slightly widening at the evident giggle that was escaping Miyoshi; breaths urgently touching his skin and subtle movements amidst the rosy visage.

Naturally blushing in defeat at the subtle scent of sweetened oolong tea and liquor from Miyoshi’s mouth that planted themselves to his lips, his tongue was taken in with a hasty motion; massaged longingly and playing at his teeth. The kiss was rough and careless as Kaminaga bit back a moan before sucking on Miyoshi’s lower lip anxiously. Heaving a sigh as they separated, he forcibly took another drink with quivering fingertips; attempting to quench his unresolved thirst just as Miyoshi clutched onto Kaminaga’s palm in an endeavour to ease him. Though, it was clear his efforts were futile.

“Do you like it?” Miyoshi cooed with an adoring glance; his face growing heated in temptation.

Glimpsing at the remaining fluids in the glass and back to the longing eyes before him, Kaminaga pressed it to Miyoshi’s lips and grinned at the small smile that was gracing his boyfriend’s face as he consumed it. Staring forward, there was a nearly half finished awamori bottle and pot of what appeared to be oolong tea to dilute the beverage among a smartphone and newly placed dessert. He leaned closer to open up the bag and removed a pair of utensils, unveiling a slice of unboxed cheesecake that was adorned with various fruits. Picking off the cherry, he paused before putting it in his mouth to steal away the empty cup in Miyoshi’s hand and returned it to the table; his body then pushed backwards ever so slightly.

Miyoshi was watching as Kaminaga had to press both of his hands to the ground to maintain his balance and pushed his fingers inside Kaminaga’s mouth to remove the cherry, twirling it as it dripped in saliva. Kaminaga was aware that the ‘it’ Miyoshi was referring to was indeed the cocktail and yet, he couldn’t hold back the urge to tease the blushing visual before him that held an uncertainty if it was truly influenced by alcohol or just gravelling him to his demise. Though, he’d be lying to himself if he were to deny just how eager he was to find out.   

“I like _you_ ~” Kaminaga replied with an alluring gaze and craned his head upwards to capture the uneaten cherry from Miyoshi’s fingers; the lazy grin that wasn’t unnoticed from him either. He started to chew and swallow slowly, all the while staring a hole into his boyfriend with desire.

Cupping his hands between Kaminaga’s face, Miyoshi aggressively pressed his lips to the older man’s; pushing his tongue inside and probing his mouth for the remains of the cherry stem. Kaminaga nearly gasped at the assault and toyed with the familiar taste as palms were urgently pulling him closer, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Kaminaga smirked when he turned Miyoshi away and revealed the tied stem on his tongue tauntingly, before Miyoshi agitatedly stole another desperate kiss. He was lightly moaning against him as his fingers traveled to Kaminaga’s tie and their chests were aligned against each other, sharing body heat. Forcing open Kaminaga’s mouth, he relished in the taste of the artificial sweetness that was lingering in his mouth from the maraschino cherry, before gently teasing at his tongue and releasing him. Miyoshi was now displaying the untied cherry stem that was at the tip of his tongue with a victorious air, when Kaminaga arched an eyebrow and returned it to an empty space in the cake box. He couldn’t tell if the excessive amount of cherries remaining was a grievance or a rather unpleasant and torturous blessing.   

“Just where were you that’s kept you so busy from me?”

Miyoshi had a mischievous grin and intense gaze in his eyes, chuckling as Kaminaga licked the saliva from the corner of his lover’s mouth lavishly. Wrapping his arms around Kaminaga’s neck, Miyoshi drew him closer to nuzzle against his forehead as he was embraced; shyly blushing in the act. Kaminaga found himself cautiously ogling the man whose raw affections were being presented and nearly stumbled from his charms, reminding himself to keep on guard. As endearing as Miyoshi was, he was also as much a sadist as he was loving.  

“I had to catch up on the work I missed when I stayed the extra day in Kyoto. Not that I regret it or anything. You should know how I like to spoil you.”

“That’s too bad. I missed you.” Miyoshi’s breath ghosted on Kaminaga’s lips tauntingly as the words surfaced and left behind the hint of a certain sweetness with an all consuming aroma. Kaminaga hummed as Miyoshi spoke, unsure if he should falter to the dazed eyes and words of what appeared to be affection without foul. How the awamori managed to weaken even Miyoshi was a mystery to him.

“You’ll like what I brought back...Let's make it a trip together next time.”

Kaminaga proceeded to smother Miyoshi with an array of kisses hungrily as his hands trailed down at the younger man’s chest. His fingers were pressing against the fabric of Miyoshi’s collar and threatened to touch the bare skin before he was pushed back unwillingly; his tongue that trickled outside and was left unamused. Miyoshi grinned sheepishly at the abrupt parting and ghosted his mouth over Kaminaga’s neck with hot breaths and lavish licks, firmly pushing a hand between his legs to stimulate him when the member grew half hard. Kaminaga bit his lips in an attempt to suppress the incoming moans and dug his nails into the floors as Miyoshi was continuing to fondle at him needlessly.  

“Gifts aren’t necessary though, I do like what you brought back.” The older man gasped as the words left Miyoshi’s lips; the low murmur that was more than effective in arousing him and the fingers that were stroking roughly with every word. His body was pushed down to the floor in aggression when Miyoshi lowered his mouth to the zipper of Kaminaga’s pants and another hand fluttered at his belt.

“You’d scold me if I didn’t bring you anything.”

“Only because I love you.”

Kaminaga’s eyes widened at the affectionate drawl and furrowed his brow, shying away as Miyoshi mounted him with a knowing stare.

“...Is that the alcohol talking?”

Kaminaga was hesitating to meet Miyoshi’s eyes and fumbled nervously with his fingers. As gracious as he was to hear of Miyoshi’s scarce confessions, he grew weary and suspicious that this was but another ploy of his.

“Hmm...you don’t believe me?”

“I do, I do!”

Miyoshi glimpsed at the man beneath him cautiously who was in frantic denial and whose face was steadily growing into a ravishing shade of pink, completely flustered from the words that Miyoshi graced him with. Even so, Miyoshi was rather reluctant and vexed, despite the condescending smirk he adorned. It was disheartening to be doubted of his enamourment when he could barely muster the words that he nearly held back. Scarcely, he lowered himself to tease Kaminaga with a now softened gaze and was whispering once again of affectionate utters, causing his boyfriend to furrow his brow in distress before he planted another kiss to reassure him.

“I love you, Kaminaga.”

The younger man pressed on with his intent stare as Kaminaga could only blink back at the repeated murmur in bewilderment, pursing his lip and coyly straying from Miyoshi’s line of sight. Miyoshi fluttered his fingers beneath Kaminaga’s chin steadily as he redrew his focus and nearly came undone from the flushed hue on Kaminaga’s face that remained ever so evident; Miyoshi’s lips that were planted onto the quivering wrist in his grasp. At the semblance of a stumbling and barely coherent muster that returned his adorations, Miyoshi faltered for a moment at the indifferent declaration; one that was quite unlike the wholehearted amour that Kaminaga once displayed and was undeniably enchanted. He couldn’t suppress the smile that formulated on his lips at the shy action as Kaminaga’s palms nervously clutched onto his own; circles gently being drawn with shuddering thumbs and a gaze that too refused to fall back.

Averting his attention from the desperate weakness before him, Miyoshi released his hold and turned away; his outstretched fingers that had already began pouring another serving of awamori into the empty glass and bashfully cleared his throat. He grew uncertain about his sense of willpower from Kaminaga’s bemused expression that had more of an effect on him than he could manage and hastily added the oolong tea into his cocktail, gulping down the drink in urgency. Kaminaga joined him again beneath the kotatsu as he returned the glass to the wooden surface and glimpsed at the man who appeared to be observing his every movement with an affectionate grin.

“Is this a housewarming present?” Miyoshi uttered with a low voice as he reached for the plastic utensil and sampled the cake.

The soft beam steadily rose into the rather familiar and condescending smirk that Kaminaga knew well, as the flushed stare and scent of alcohol illuminated Miyoshi. Kaminaga hummed and toyed with a maraschino cherry in his fingertips tauntingly, as Miyoshi met his eyes when the spoon parted from his mouth; his lavish tongue that was licking the remains of the icing tortuously from his lips.

“Shall I return the favour with my presence inside of you?”

Kaminaga held back his gasp from the husky murmur that nearly caused him to jolt as Miyoshi’s hot breath danced at his ear and a tongue teased at the outline. He shuddered unwillingly as Miyoshi dipped inside deeper to torment him and Miyoshi’s nails were digging into Kaminaga’s shoulders briskly as he did so; the cherry falling back to the table in surprise. Miyoshi began to suck downwards onto his earlobe insistently and his fingers ran over the older man’s shirt and paused at his pants; fondling and pushing at the pleading shaft through the moistened fabric. He snickered at the startled moan that Kaminaga graced his ear with and lightly grazed his bare skin with teeth, prior to pulling him up hastily to sit on his lap. Kaminaga groaned pleasurably from the impetuous motion as he was now falling backwards against Miyoshi’s chest and leaned into him; Miyoshi’s hands that tightened their grasp by Kaminaga’s hips and the bulging member that was irritably pushing at the older man from behind.

“Do I even need to ask what you did today?” Kaminaga stammered between hasty breaths as he was steadily growing more aroused from the insatiable pleading that spoke more than loud enough; their bodies both entirely clothed, but begging for the other all the more.

A grunt managed to escape Miyoshi briskly as Kaminaga pushed at him both roughly and impatiently with his rear, gasping as he was becoming wet from the movement alone. Miyoshi trailed his lips by the nape of Kaminaga’s neck before halting just above his collarbone to lay an array of hot breaths, taking in the smell of the musky sweat that was perspiring from their desperation and the shared heat of the kotatsu. Tauntingly pressing his tongue against him and savouring the salty taste, Miyoshi began to sharply nip at the bare skin that was easily growing flushed and dared him to push onwards with every passing moment.

“What I did or...” Miyoshi whispered breathily as his teeth lavishly found their way by Kaminaga’s ear once again, softly tugging on his skin as he finished with a low chuckle. “ _who_ I’m going to do?”  

Miyoshi didn’t give Kaminaga a chance to react when he forced his torturous fingertips inside the older man’s pants impulsively from behind, slightly agitated from the obstructing kotatsu cover and folded it up in a rash motion with his free hand. Miyoshi continued to stroke Kaminaga’s length with desire as his palm grew drenched and Kaminaga threw his head back in ecstasy; moaning all the more. The already hardened state did naught to lower Miyoshi’s guard as he only expected as much and fondled hastily with anticipation; his mouth continuing to leave behind marks at his neck with every amorous whimper gracing his ears. Releasing a heavy breath, Kaminaga pulled away the teasing hand at his groin and sucked on his fingertips hungrily. His tongue steadily began massaging the drenched hand in his grasp as he devoured the taste of himself and succumbed to the subtle but erotic sounds that Miyoshi gifted to him.

“Miyoshi, let's just do it now.” Kaminaga drawled on huskily as the hand unwillingly parted from his mouth and he continued to beg for him with another taunting lick in his impatience. “I can't wait any longer.”

“Hmph...after leaving me alone? You don't deserve me.” Miyoshi muttered with a pompous air, concealing the temporary flounder he found himself in from Kaminaga’s rare pleads. It was rather unlike him to be so graceless, but Miyoshi was faltering ever the more; even so.    

Kaminaga angled his head and reached out to cup the younger man’s chin softly. The rising heat from beneath the kotatsu made it much too difficult to reposition his body while on Miyoshi’s lap and though he longed to straddle him, he sufficed by tilting Miyoshi’s head to smother him with an assault of unhindered kisses. He was lightly moaning against him as he captured his lips again when they forcibly separated for air and stole a glimpse at the urgent longing on his lover’s face. The taste of Miyoshi’s lips still resonated with the sweetened aftertaste of musk and fruits which only provoked Kaminaga to probe his boyfriend’s swollen lips with his tongue. He remained in desperation for another enticing sample as Miyoshi gasped and failed to withhold his bashful and intoxicated laughter, clutching onto Kaminaga’s clothing before his fingers agitatedly fluttered back on his obstructing belt. Kaminaga insistently teased his palm beneath Miyoshi’s chin between kisses and played at his tongue knowingly when Miyoshi was falling victim to him in his weakened state of mind.

“I think I do.” Kaminaga murmured when they parted, taking an exasperated breath and gazed lovingly at the glowing crimson hue from his boyfriend. The member that was poking at him from behind had its own needs that Kaminaga would graciously attend to. “Weren’t you the one who asked so kindly that I fuck you?”

Miyoshi’s breath hitched as his pants were beginning to feel much too tight for his liking and he returned the alluring stare with one of amusement, single handedly undoing the belt in his grasp at last. Coyly grinning at the man in his lap, he hastily planted a final peck on the begging lips before him and gently swept back the items on the wooden surface. At the soft whimper that escaped Kaminaga as he could still feel Miyoshi’s shaft begging for him relentlessly at his rear and Miyoshi’s jolt in response, he was then pushed roughly down onto the table in impatience; a hand tugging off his pants and kneading his lower head. He was breathing raspily, struggling immensely as the sweat droplets were falling faster from the growing warmth upon his bare skin and he pressed both palms at the furniture to maintain his balance; nearly in a haze. He didn’t know how much longer he would last with the immense heat that was only rising after each passing moment.

“That’s not the only thing I asked of you.” Miyoshi uttered as he mustered the strength to hold himself together and began caressing the slicked member in his grasp. “Why don’t you pleasure yourself in the meantime, Kaminaga? You know how I love it.”

Kaminaga stifled a haughty chuckle as Miyoshi’s fingertips that were drenched in his essence were pressing the older man’s palms at his impatient shaft, coaxing Kaminaga to touch himself torturously when Miyoshi came to a halt with a begging gaze over his shoulder. He could sense Miyoshi’s erratic and agitated pants that were exasperated thoroughly and Kaminaga began fiddling with his own member willingly, all the while savouring the intense stare that was yearning for him all the more. Inserting his finger tips deeper by his entrance, he feigned a grunt and murmured Miyoshi’s name teasingly with an erotic air; taunting at the tight heat that was aching. He was thrusting his hand in and out before Miyoshi pushed him roughly inside and Kaminaga winced immediately in disdain. Biting back a moan from the hasty motions and removing himself, he planted a moistened finger at the corner of Miyoshi’s mouth and traced it lavishly, as he probed open his mouth in retaliation.

“And how do you feel about me again? Why don’t you enlighten me?”

A staggering murmur emitted from Miyoshi’s lips subtly when Kaminaga locked eyes with him; his sensual touch that was burning on his skin and his essence that was seeping into Miyoshi’s mouth. He grew uncertain if he had given away a movement of subdued weakness on his face and he momentarily fixed his line of sight downwards for a frivolous reasoning. Not wanting to succumb to Kaminaga’s whims any longer, he softly grinned and faced him with a rather contrite gape. He couldn’t fathom humiliating himself a third time for Kaminaga’s overdue gratification. There were more beneficial methods to pleasure and arouse the impudent lover before him, after all.       

“It must not be that important if you can’t even remember three little words.”

Softly chuckling as Miyoshi allowed the finger into his mouth, he began to massage it with his tongue; tasting more of Kaminaga as he did so and rashly parting from it in a single motion. Briskly running another hand down Kaminaga’s back, he taunted at the tight heat teasingly and nearly succumbed to the alluring grunt that escaped his boyfriend knowingly. 

“...Miyo…” Kaminaga begged as his breaths continued at their unsteady pace and his skin was slicked in a sheen of perspiration; his neck and visage that were growing flushed. Miyoshi bit back the impending moan at the mere sound of his name pleaded for ever so huskily, restlessly tossing his own belt away in the midst of the burning warmth. Irritably, he was struggling to remove his pants with his shaft so desperate for attention and merely pulled it down just enough to graze at the one it was desiring for; inhaling sharply in pleasure as the fabric was pulled away. He then coaxed Kaminaga to arch his body in urgency when he removed his hand from the tight hole that was calling in longing, only coming to a halt when Kaminaga dared him with a frantic murmur. “...I’m really...hot...”

“I suppose you are.” Miyoshi smirked and reached for the lubricant from the coffee table beside them; his member readily pressed at Kaminaga’s entrance in urgency when he leaned into his ear.  “Then strip for me.”  

Kaminaga released another ragged huff in his dismay as he could feel the tip of Miyoshi’s shaft dip inside of him, already so wet from pre-ejaculating earlier and gasped involuntarily. Groaning at his boyfriend’s insatiable whims, Kaminaga forcibly turned to straddle Miyoshi to the ground; the bewildered glance that was more than enough to make him falter. The inherently coy smile that found its way on Miyoshi’s lips; the one that had rarely appeared before him, despite how often he practically begged for it. It took every last ounce of himself to not be defeated from that glimpse alone and he was masochistically holding back the desire to spill everything in that moment. He halted spitefully to observe ever so cautiously, the crimson mask that was testing him cruelly and he softened his gaze to make certain for himself. After all, there was a much more trifling matter at hand—one that wasn’t a ravishing erection; plentiful in all its pleading.

“You’re not gonna do it for me?” Kaminaga cupped Miyoshi’s cheek gently before violently pushing him further back as Miyoshi’s visage was graced with a floundering gape.

Tossing away his pants unceremoniously, Kaminaga rose from the floor when they were just far enough away from the kotatsu; staring hungrily down at the man beneath him. Miyoshi’s eyes looked as though they were widened before he let an anxious breath air the unhindered desire he longed for.   

“I’d much rather enjoy the show.” Miyoshi taunted and tilted his chin with a pompous gaze, licking his lips lavishly that tasted of both alcohol and Kaminaga. He entertained the apprehension of which substance he was more intoxicated in at this point. Though, he was nearly certain it was the latter. His lower body was far too telling after all.

Kaminaga merely scoffed in response when Miyoshi pressed onwards with a flirtatious wink, before approaching the kotatsu to clear away the obstructing items. He closed up the awamori bottle tightly after indulging in it and revamped the miscellaneous occupants to the couch half-heartedly; leaving the lubricant in place. The tang of honey with sweetened fruits in the midst of musk consumed him distinctly and he softly snorted in response. As childish as his boyfriend was, there was no telling just what kind of scheme he’d be fixated on next and it was rather evident that concealing alcohol was mere child’s play. He would just have to play roughly alongside him if what he couldn’t fathom was indeed the case. Miyoshi was far too forgiving and that in itself was suspicious enough.

“Miyo~ did you miss me so much that you drank on an empty stomach?”

It seemed as though Miyoshi was using a certain beverage to his advantage and selfishly, Kaminaga was all the more charmed in this sensual game for two.    

Miyoshi teasingly hummed as Kaminaga returned to crouch to his level and was easily coaxed into his arms, lazily tugging at the fabric of his dress shirt with his mouth; buttons easily coming undone. Kaminaga grimaced at the lavish movements that were just grazing his skin in envy, as it would be much more enjoyable to have his length in a certain swollen mouth; if not inside him when Miyoshi was begging for his attention with every affectionate utter and Kaminaga couldn’t help but beet red at the taunts. Grasping the younger man aggressively, he pulled him up into his arms in the midst of his agitation; arms snaking around Kaminaga’s neck and thighs clutching to his hips to maintain their balance willingly, as Miyoshi continued to tease him sadistically.   

“That’s no good.” Kaminaga mused when Miyoshi had a bashful gaze encircling his visage and pinched his face softly. At the lavish laugh that graced him momentarily and the intense stare that followed, Kaminaga no longer had any hesitations. This was the man he loved after all— the one whose playful ruse had nearly defeated him from a single gander.    

“Does it matter when I can just eat you?” Miyoshi drawled as he tightened his hold when Kaminaga rose him to the wooden surface of the kotatsu; his upper body pressed onto the couch and he agitatedly motioned at his shirt in an effort to have Kaminaga take it off. His outstretched legs were planted on the table as Kaminaga towered over him, hastily removing Miyoshi’s pants and laid butterfly kisses on his anxious shaft as he forced Miyoshi to spread himself, amidst an array of erratic gasps.“You gave me permission after all.”

“I _am_ an amazing boyfriend~” Kaminaga backed away from Miyoshi, leaving him vexed as he could only watch torturously as the older man was stripping away the remaining dress shirt donned over his chest ever so slowly; fingers merely fluttering by it.

He adorned a subtle gaze of feigned innocence, consciously smirking as he was fondling with the tie in his grasp when it came undone; his hand that was running down the fabric at their steady pace as if it were his lover’s erection. Miyoshi gulped as he was being toyed with cruelly and found himself mirroring Kaminaga unconsciously; the ravishing movements on the member that was more than ready to have its release all over the kotatsu. Moaning his name as he continued to be stimulated from Kaminaga’s motions, he then averted his eyes with ragged breaths; not wanting to falter any longer from the strip tease. Not to mention, the hardened lower head that he longed to have inside of him when Kaminaga was instead burning a hole from his gaze alone.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Flatter me.” Miyoshi begged as he was panting frantically and was shuddering as a result. Sweat was dripping down his brow cruelly and he lavished in the haughty stare that was looking back when he was forced to stroke himself masochistically.

“You’re adorable.” Kaminaga was observing Miyoshi caress his pleading member and nearly gasped aloud from the all consuming delight of his boyfriend throwing away that insatiable pride of his to yearn for him. It was as though the words that left Kaminaga’s lips were rolling off slowly and Miyoshi couldn’t help but long even more in immense anticipation.

Miyoshi continued to reach out for Kaminaga with hasty breaths as he was nearly in a haze, coming undone from the foreplay alone. Kaminaga was crawling over to him at a torturous pace and finally mounted him; his anxious erection that was bulging at Miyoshi in certainty to achieve its desires. Naturally, Miyoshi felt the same way and he abruptly stole a violent kiss from Kaminaga who didn’t hold back his surprise, as Miyoshi’s tongue was lapping up the remains of the alcohol; moaning loudly which did well to arouse Kaminaga lusciously. The older man danced his fingers onto Miyoshi's thighs as he deepened the kiss, eagerly spreading him and forcing him to arch his body without hesitation. Irritably parting pre-maturely as Miyoshi whimpered in disapproval, he was breathing Kaminaga’s air with his lips grazing upon his own tauntingly; easily finding himself becoming dizzy and far too aroused.

“Then do you still find me adorable when I do this?” Miyoshi whispered readily, when Kaminaga fluttered his tongue at the corner of his lips.

Miyoshi reached for the lubricant and drenched the older man’s member in it roughly, without waiting for a response; adoring the keen sounds of pleasure that Kaminaga failed to suppress as his face continued to flush. Moistening his entrance in aggressive motions, Miyoshi was chuckling as his fingers trickled inside Kaminaga and massaged his prostate ardently. Kaminaga’s breath hitched and he was gasping between erotic groans as Miyoshi was rather haste in his movements, pushing in and out of his sensitive spots knowingly.

“I do.” Kaminaga managed scarcely when he forced Miyoshi’s fingers away in desperation, taking note of the evident frown on Miyoshi’s face.

Though he had an inkling as to how to torture him further, he only sought to have Miyoshi confess the truth behind his ploy. Not that he honestly was in need of such an evident explanation when that hungry expression was calling out to him and he didn’t have much patience either. A truly intoxicated Miyoshi wouldn’t have the utmost willpower to tease him and that he knew for certain. Words of enamourment were so unlike him.

“I also find it adorable when you act as though you’re drunk just to say three measly words to me.”

Miyoshi had a look of bewilderment masking his visage; a pink hue encircling him ardently as he backed away from Kaminaga who was smiling at him with such raw affection, stumbling over himself in his weakness for the man on top of him. His lip quivered and the pounding in his chest was far too certain for someone who was seemingly drunk, but he couldn’t stray his eyes away at all.

It was rather difficult for Miyoshi to admit to his feelings so whole heartedly when Kaminaga was constantly testing him at every passing moment and taunting him even more so, when he would whisper sweet nothings in his ears. The enamoured gaze that would fall to him and ravishing touch that would press at him when the notion would come to him, forcing him to do otherwise in his frantic denial. Kaminaga was definitely aware of his affect on him as he continued to tease him and Miyoshi was certain that he wouldn’t be able to muster such words of amour, with such a dazzling stare provoking him. Though if he were under the influence of 'alcohol', perhaps then he’d be able to confess to what Kaminaga already knew as many times as he’d please. It was the only way he knew how to without the risk of mortification. He enthralled in taking Kaminaga by surprise in every method possible. That sincerity in his boyfriend’s gaze was his sole entity after all.

“Hmph...and if I were to deny such a fictitious accusation?” Miyoshi murmured with a faint air of conceit, struggling when he was glimpsing forward with locked eyes at Kaminaga and felt as though he were starstruck.    

Kaminaga pressed a slow peck at the swollen lips that were nearly fearful in an attempt to reassure him, sucking on the lower one eagerly and indulging in the subtle musk flavour that consumed him. Releasing his mouth and laying a hot breath over the bashful expression that called out to him, he grinned lovingly for it was his silly and frivolous wish that was granted by Miyoshi himself. However, he wasn’t going to be the one taken off guard this time. That was his pleasure alone to enrapture in.

“Deny it all you like then. I don’t mind if we go until morning, as long as I can hear you moan and beg for more.” Miyoshi shivered as Kaminaga threw him a hungry gape and began to bend his thighs violently. He gasped unsteadily as he felt the thick shaft make its way inside of him and Kaminaga inhaled in satisfaction with that alluring gaze of his as he continued. “As many times as it takes for you to admit that you love me again.”

Kaminaga began to thrust slowly as if to test him and earned an impatient murmur from Miyoshi in frustration; his voice that grew husky and daunting when he was commanding in the bedroom. The voice that Kaminaga could never confess to being charmed by.

“Am I being punished for loving you?”

The softened gaze staring back took Kaminaga for surprise as he could only glimpse at him in dismay. It would’ve been fine if it were the familiar smirk, but this expression was one he would falter to every single time and would graciously reward him for his ardent efforts. Miyoshi wasn’t the only one who intoxicated by such words after all.

“Are you asking me to?”

Kaminaga quickened his pace as the murmur left his lips and pounded into Miyoshi’s hips roughly with every deserving thrust; a loud moan being emitted into the room as Miyoshi could only dig his nails into Kaminaga’s back. The kotatsu was continuing to creak as Kaminaga was only becoming more violent as he was penetrating, coaxing Miyoshi for an array of unhindered kisses and making his way downwards onto his neck. Miyoshi grunted harshly as a hand was racking up the dress shirt that was still donned over his chest and he taunted a wet finger into Kaminaga’s entrance in desperation. At the taste of Kaminaga’s tongue sucking on his own, he pushed onwards at the ravishing whimpers that he was graced with and continued to massage himself in need of his release in urgency.

“Kaminaga, you should know better.” Miyoshi managed between ragged pants and took a loving gander at the man above him, just as their lips parted in immense desire. Kaminaga groaned hoarsely as his rhythm was beginning to come undone and he lazily grinned at his lover with enamourment; penetrating even rougher in his unquenched thirst for more of him. “I never ask. I only demand.”

Miyoshi watched from below as Kaminaga was steadily losing momentum and fondled roughly at his cheeks from behind, trickling his drenched fingers in and out of his tight heat when Kaminaga gasped unwillingly. The older man was failing to suppress his low grunts that Miyoshi was knowingly falling weak to and inevitably pulsing, as time felt as though it was slowing down cruelly. Releasing a hasty breath, Kaminaga knew he reached his climax as his body became tense and he moaned Miyoshi’s name erratically in desperation; filling the tight hole with his seed when he dissolved with pleasure. Subtly pushing Miyoshi downwards as he plumetted down on his body, he mustered the strength to meet the dazed expression in his eyes when he rose again and began to rack up the moistened shirt still donned over Miyoshi’s body. Pressing an urgent lick upon his abdomen and dancing his fingers over the sore muscles as his hand traveled upwards, he reached for Miyoshi’s palm that was teasing his rear and trapped it over the younger man’s head. Kaminaga’s breathing was only growing more needy as though he were in a haze and grasped onto Miyoshi’s erection roughly, savouring the luscious whimper that followed.

“If that’s the case, then drink as much as you’d like.” Kaminaga cooed as his caresses were now languid in his desperation and he forced Miyoshi to reach his peak, whilst moaning Kaminaga’s name both sensually and frantically. The reiteration of his approval from the previous night struck a cord, for the mere awamori meant nothing in the face of Miyoshi's little white lie. “I don’t mind.”

Kaminaga’s fingers wavered over the drenched member that was soaked in essence and slowly lapped it up into his mouth ardently as he observed Miyoshi pant in urgency, completely defeated as his body was flushed in all the sensitive areas. Swallowing the alluring taste with an insatiable desire, he let the white fluids stain his lips and lowered himself for a hasty kiss from the stimulating visual of Miyoshi; allowing him to crave for more at a relentless rate. Sucking on his tongue ardently, Kaminaga gave in to Miyoshi for the umpteenth time that night and naturally grinned at the affectionate and exasperated smile that found itself on the younger man’s lips; whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

It would be fine to be utterly intoxicated if he himself were the substance and gracelessly, Kaminaga was entertaining the thought. For their anniversary trip to Kyoto would entail of another visit to the shrine and he had but a single wish more: the utterance of those measly three words without the excuse of alcohol. Though, he needn’t waste his wish. He learnt from the best after all, that one should never ask, but only demand—and demand he shall.

_You’d best prepare yourself, Miyoshi._

**Author's Note:**

> kyaaaa it's done!!! I'm freaking ecstatic lolololololol I can write fluff again yassssss TwT 
> 
> aha so funny story kind of um a̶c̶t̶u̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ The first part is a little bit inspired on my trip to Japan (and a certain cosplay couple I worship aha). We spent too much time in Universal Studios shopping and what not, that we ended up missing the last train and staying the night in Osaka! So we learned from that experience of course lol and when it was time to leave Disney at Sea (gah it was unfortunately during the great fireworks kjbkjbkjn), we left quite early to rush to Tokyo Station and buy a cake for Suzaku (my ultimate bae who's making a comeback this year kyaaaa) because it was his birthday and I'm a weeb loll!!! Tokyo Station has so many great shops and character street is there so yes I do recommend you to check out all 3 places I mentioned if you do get the chance!! And the hotel wifi sucks l̶o̶l̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶f̶l̶i̶r̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶u̶m̶.̶.̶.̶y̶e̶a̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶l̶o̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶S̶u̶z̶a̶k̶u̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶k̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶a̶w̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶h̶a̶h̶a̶h̶h̶a̶ ̶o̶k̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶w̶k̶s̶
> 
> LOL okies thanks for reading and do tell me your thoughts! I really like the idea that Miyo would only be able to be truly honest with his feelings if he were "drunk" and of course, Kaminaga doesn't expect him to say what he already knows, but appreciates the sentiment anyway. His nonchalance is cute lol and and I thought it was a bit amusing because Kaminaga mentioned that he liked foxes and just which spy was it that had the scent of a fox (Hint: don't say Yuuki; t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶y̶v̶m̶)
> 
> I'm still trying to improve my smut writing but I think I'm just burnt out buuut I hope it came out alright anyways ^w^;;;;;;
> 
> Also cross-posted on my tumblr...when I get home...lol


End file.
